Liquid crystal displays have a color-shift phenomenon that comes along with the increase in view angle. Presently large-sized liquid crystal display manufacturers have several solutions for solving the color-shift problem in large view angle. One common solution is referring to FIG. 1, and FIG. 1 discloses a schematic view of partial configuration of pixel units of a conventional liquid crystal display which comprises a display area 90 and a plurality of pixel units 91, wherein the pixel units 91 are arranged in the display area 90 in a two-dimensional matrix arrangement, wherein each of the pixel units 91 has three subpixel units 910 controlling three primary colors of red, green and blue, respectively. Each of the subpixel units is divided along a horizontal line 900 into a square bright-partition 910A and a square dark-partition 910B, wherein the division is achieved by varying alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules under the bright-partition 910A and the dark-partition 910B, wherein when a display circuit of the liquid crystal display controls the pixel unit 91 for displaying gray-scale, the light flux in the bright-partition 910A differs from the light flux in the dark-partition 910B, wherein each of the bright-partitions 910A is brighter than each of the dark-partitions 910B. Under different view angles of the liquid crystal display, the bright-partition 910A and the dark-partition 910B perform a mixed brightness that is basically the same as the screen brightness we face the liquid crystal display squarely, so as to solve the color-shift problem.
However, for the foregoing alignment-division, with the increase of panel size, the sizes of the pixel units 91 increase as well, and human eyes can gradually feel the phenomenon that the brightness performed by the bright and the dark partitions is not even in some frames, then cause an influence on overall image quality. And some oblique lines have a jagged-shape problem. Take FIG. 2 as an example, FIG. 2 discloses a schematic view of displaying an oblique line 92 using the pixel units 91 in FIG. 1. When the oblique line 92 is displayed in the display area 90, some pixel units 91′ simultaneously display black to construct the oblique line 92, and users will see the oblique line 92 in jagged-shape. Affected by the one-dividing-into-two division means, the pixel units 91′ that originally display black will be visually bigger to the users due to influence of the dark-partitions 910B′ of the adjacent pixel units 91, and will inevitably cause an influence on the image quality.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display and pixel units thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.